What we did this summer
by CHBHufflepuff
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to high school and have to tell the class what they did over the summer. So they tell them. The mortal version of their summer.


This is my First Fanfiction and I just decided to do it as a one shot thanks.

I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS  
RICK RIORDAN DOES.

It was a new year at Goode High school and Percy was not excited. He didn't want to go to school but his mom and Annabeth were making him go. Annabeth who hadn't been to a real school since she was seven was excited. Even though Percy had warned her that high school was very different than elementary school. Luckly for Percy and Annabeth, Paul was able to pull some strings and get them identical schedules, except for their electives of course.

Annabeth woke up a 6 in the morning and went to the kitchen to find Sally already up and making blue pancakes. "Hey Annabeth. It's nice to know that us ladys wake up on time around here, huh?"

"Yeah percy's still snoring away. I'm planning on getting him up soon"

Sally laughed. "Same with Paul".

She finished the pancakes and gave some to Annabeth. Then she left to go wake up Paul.

Annabeth ate her pancakes and went to wake Percy.

"Percy, hey it's time to wake up." She shook him a few times. "Come on your mom made pancakes." Percy magicly woke up and was in the kitchen with 5 pancakes on his plate drowning them with syrup. Paul walked in shortly after that and ate.

Paul stood up at 6:30 and announced that he was leaving. "See you soon" Percy called after him. Percy and Annabeth left at 7 in percy's new 2019 blue Lamborghini. ( It was a present for saving Olympus. All of the seven Nico and Reyna got a new car of their choice, Hazel couldn't drive hers yet though.) Percy wanted to impress the kids at school.

When they got to school a lot of kids turned towards them when they pulled up. Some boy that looked like a jock walked towards them. When the kid was in front of them he introduced himself as Jacob. He offered them 'fame and popularity' if they came with him. Percy and Annabeth quickly shot his offer down.

Percy and Annabeth found their lockers and put their things in them. Annabeth organized hers while Percy shoved all of his things in his. Their homeroom was Mr. Charles who was supposedly easy going but was really old. Percy and Annabeth walked into the room and saw a old guy asleep at the front of the room and people scattered all over the room. They quickly found seats right next to each other and sat down. The bell rant and the teacher stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Hello class I am Mr. Charles and I will be your home room teacher for the rest of the year so you better get used to seeing my face every morning"

Mr. Charles had the class do some get to know you activities. He had all of the students tell about their summer. When it came to Percy, Annabeth got up too. "So we were together during the summer so we are going to tell about our summer together." Annabeth started. "So as you know Percy went missing half way through the school year last year." The class nodded. "Well that's because he was kidnapped. When he was kidnapped he lost his memory and was taken to California. While Percy was missing another person showed up at the camp we were supposed to be at. His name was Jason but he didn't have his memory either. He had two other kids with him. Their names were Leo and Piper. When Jason got his memory back he realized that he was from another camp in California.."

"That's the camp that I was at." Percy said.

" We realized that if Jason was from another camp in california then Percy must have been taken to that camp. So we built a ship and went to that camp in California to get Percy."

"I had met two people named Hazel and Frank at that camp and they helped me get my memory back." Percy said.

Annabeth continued. "When we got there we got Percy and were about to leave but some terrorist had attacked the camp. We fled and sailed off course. The terrorist were following us so we decided to sail the long way back to New York. We basically sailed around the world. When we got back the terrorist were attacking our camp in New York so the campers and us fought against them."

"And then we got home and got sent to school, the end" Percy interrupted.

Thanks for reading my first fanfiction

Good bye-

Allie


End file.
